Hiei's New Life
by SilentSilverWolf
Summary: Hiei's is forced to find a run away FerryGirl. Sounds simple right? WRONG! He has to live two cousins, one tempermental, the other with mood swings! Just wait there's more . . .
1. The Move

The short black heard fire demon sighed as the plane landed. Why? Why him? Why not Kurama or maybe Yusuke? Maybe even the Baka Ningen, it would get him away from Yukina.  
  
Hiei stood and grabbed his suitcase. He didn't trust anyone with it. Koenma was supposed to be sending him his katana. He wasn't allowed to take it on the plane. "I'll make sure it meets you at the apartment you are staying at." Koenma had said then sent it off with Boton as Hiei left for the airport.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flash Back~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
~-~-~-  
  
"What do you mean you are sending me to attend an American School?" Hiei exclaimed before Koenma could get past saying that he enrolled Hiei in a ningen school in the America's so that he could track a run away Ferry Girl and demon who had escaped from the Makai.  
  
"It is simple, Kurama couldn't go because of his mother getting sick again, Yusuke has to go do something else for me, and Kuwabara is to stupid for this mission." Koenma's voice was flat, almost as if he was saying 'Why couldn't you figure this out?'  
  
"Here is the picture of Aryah," Hiei looked at the picture of the Ferry Girl with hair as red as Kurama's.  
  
"Do you have a picture of the Demon?" Hiei spoke without taking his eyes off the picture.  
  
"No, no one knows what she looks like; that is why I need you to bring Aryah in. She knows who the demon is."  
  
"And how does she know this?"  
  
"Because, Aryah helped this demon escape."  
  
~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~End Flash Back~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~  
  
Hiei growled when he noticed the girl about Kurama's height with light brown hair was holding a sign that said his name. "Kon'nichi'wa Hiei-san!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling as they changed to green, as soon as he reached her. "I'm Kristen. My mom and dad are the ones who set up your oh-so-delightful school year that you will be having. We are you host family. But you will be staying at our second apartment with me and my cousin."  
  
Hiei growled again. 'Great, another Boton!' Were his thoughts as she led him out to her car. He cringed, it sure looked old and beat up. The red paint was also faded. 'How does she get it to stay together! Let alone drive that thing?'  
  
"You like her? Toyota Terrcell 1983, my first car. My pride and joy, besides my cat." She unlocked his door then walked around to the driver's side. "Just put your stuff in the back seat. The trunk doesn't work and it makes it easier to keep an eye on it."  
  
Maybe he could learn to like her, if she had an attitude adjustment and got rid of the cat.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
After an hour in the car Hiei was glad to be out of it. Sure he rode all the way there with his window down. And Kristen didn't talk while driving, but he wished she would talk. Because she did something worse. She sang all the way. She new every song on the radio! But that wasn't the worst part. It was all country!!!! Needless to say. Hiei had to try really hard not to kill her.  
  
Hiei followed her into the apartment. "Marrie our guest is here!"  
  
"How many times have told you not to call me that!?" Came the reply from somewhere upstairs in the apartment.  
  
"You never told me not to call you that!" Kristen looked shocked and appalled; but Hiei didn't miss the hint of mischief in her eyes as they shifted to a dark blue.  
  
"Don't get me started Louise!" Kristen shuddered. Footsteps were heard on the stairs, then feet appeared, then shins, and so on and so for the until the girl stood at the bottom of the stairs. She had long brown hair with red highlights jetting across her bangs and she wore a black headband on her forehead. She had gray hazel eyes and she wore black baggy pants with chains coming out of the pockets and a black t-shirt that said "Be careful, I bite."  
  
She looked Hiei up and down then looked at Kristen and growled. "You stole my sunglasses again?" She stomped over to Kristen reaching up to the top of her head where her sunglasses lay but after the taller girl tilted her head up she couldn't reach.  
  
Hiei raised a brow as he noticed how short she was. She was shorter then him but taller than Genki. "You still haven't returned my numb-chucks!"  
  
"Hn." Was all the girl said as she jumped up and snatched the eyewear off the top of her cousin's head. Hiei growled softly at the sound of his word coming from a ningens mouth.  
  
"Did we agree to order out tonight or did you want to go next door to my parents?" Kristen sat motioning for Hiei to do the same. Hiei stayed where he was.  
  
"Your mom came over with a package for the mute here, and said for me to tell you that we are to go over there for dinner."  
  
"I'm not mute." Hiei said simply.  
  
"Well you sure act like it!" The shorter of the two cousins yelled.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't steel my word!" The short-tempered girl yelled, her hazel eyes snapping in anger.  
  
Kristen walked upstairs to her room as the two continued to argue. She cringed when she heard a few CDs fall off there rack.  
  
"This is going to be a long year." She muttered as she closed her door to get ready for dinner.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Silent Silver Wolf: Neither Cahadras or I own Yu Yu Hakusho. This story will be very interesting just wait for it to unfold. *chuckles evilly to herself*  
  
Cahadras: *smacks Silent in the back of the head* You're a moron. Just tell them to read and review and get it over with so I can get back to torturing Kuwabaka.  
  
SSW: Fine R&R please! 


	2. Dinner and Sweet Snow

Hiei suppressed a groan the short plump woman who opened the door next to the apartment he would be staying in hugged Kristen, Miranda, and then him. He wasn't the only one. Miranda hated it as well. He glanced at the ningen next to him that looked close to killing her aunt for trying to kiss her.  
  
He mentally chuckled at the fact that her and Kristen purposefully call each other annoying nicknames to get on each other's nerves. Any other ningen would most likely be poisoned.  
  
Hiei then glanced at Kristen; she had pulled her dark brown hair back into a half ponytail, and then put on silver loop earrings. She had a black shirt with a silver dragon laying across the chest and its tail looping over her right shoulder ending between her shoulder blades. She was also wearing tight fit black pants. And high heel boots that extended up to just below her knee. Hiei remembered his shock when he saw her on the couch putting them on.  
  
The one ornament that caught Hiei's attention though, was a silver dragonhead on a black cord. It emanated power, but not much. Just enough to 'cause suspicion. His eyes drifted back to Miranda, with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail - he guessed it had something to do with her aunt. The shorter girl had a shirt with a green dragon setting a village on fire, and the same pants she wore earlier. He glanced the chain of a necklace but didn't know what the pendant looked like.  
  
Not that he cared anyway.  
  
They were sitting in the living room by now, waiting for something. Kristen leaned slightly over Hiei so she could mutter four words to Miranda. "The bakas ordered Chinese." Miranda chuckled softly, just as a car pulled up.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Chinese, Hiei had never had Chinese. He was finding quickly he did not like it either. There was too much unneeded stuff in the rice. And the meat was poorly tenderized.  
  
Hiei turned his head to Miranda to see her quietly feeding a dog her rice under the table; he then glanced to his right to see Kristen doing the exact same thing to a cat. He quietly took a leaf out of their books and placed his food under the table to be devoured by the animals. He was not going to admit that he thought what the ningens did was smart, he WOULD NOT admit to it. He would just act as if he dropped his food onto the floor if he got caught. "So Hiei, having a nice time in America?" The plump woman devouring the food asked him. He looked at her with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Hn." He muttered and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Miranda glare at him as soon as the word left his throat. Kristen shot Miranda a glare before jabbing Hiei in the ribs with the end of her chopsticks.  
  
"Say something else, she'll might get mad if you don't." Kristen whispered just loud enough for Hiei to hear. Hiei Hned again and noticed Miranda glare death at him the second time. He glared back.  
  
"Miranda, Kristen, eat your food and stop giving it to the animals." Miranda and Kristen's face fell and they forcfully started eating their food; Hiei noticed his food disappeared a lot quicker since they were caught.  
  
Miranda glared at her aunt and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a "You want me to die eating this?" Hiei chuckled softly and continued disposing of his food the old fashioned way.  
  
"Live with it Marie Jane." Kristen said through gritted teeth predicting and stopping her cousin's cussing spree.  
  
Hiei noticed Miranda glare at Kristen at the Marie Jane part. "Shut up Krissy Lou unless you want me to do it for you." Miranda said back through gritted teeth. A weird glint was in her eye and Hiei could have sworn her eyes went a blood red for a few seconds. Kristen shuddered at the name, but other then that, acted as if she didn't notice the glare of red tint in the eye - or as if it was . . . normal? Hiei noted this. Maybe Miranda wasn't your average ningen. Not that he cared; it was all for his missions sake. Koenma owed him!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
It was ten by the time they could escape the hellhole they had been trapped in for four hours. "I never wan to go through that again." Miranda exclaimed landing on the heavily on the couch. She glanced up at Kristen. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to have some sweet snow then go to bed."  
  
"Sweet snow!" Miranda and Hiei exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, Brownies on the Moon too. My favorite." Kristen said as the entered the kitchen; suddenly Hiei was at the counter trying to reach the bowls.  
  
"I hate being short." He mumbled to himself not realizing that Kristen was watching.  
  
"Well sometimes you just have to be smart to overcome how vertically challenged you are." Kristen reached over Hiei and grabbed three bowls, she then to an ice cream scoop out of the drawer. She swiftly scooped an even amount of sweet snow for each of them.  
  
Hiei quickly ate his, as did Miranda, both then went to bed. Kristen washed the dishes then went upstairs.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Cahadras?What?Do you think Hiei is a demon?Of course he is.Do you think Koenma sent him?Most likely, now go to bed Kristen. We will talk more in the morning.  
  
Kristen sighed from her spot on the roof. If Koenma did send Hiei then she was in trouble. Big trouble.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Silent Silver Wolf: There you go! This chapter is finished! *glares at Cahadras* Finally.  
  
Cahadras: Don't look at me in that tone of voice! *draws katana* And you will die for writing that Marry Lou Comment!  
  
SSW: You wrote that!  
  
Cahadras: You will die anyway!  
  
Hiei: R&R please! *flinches as something crashes in the background* Excuse me while I go knock them BOTH out. 


	3. Registering With Kristen

SilentSilverWolf: Hey, I'm back sorry it's been so long. I'm busy working on a Christmas present for all my readers. I think this will be very fun. *grins mischievously* I can't wait. You still have to wait two days! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Hiei wasn't the first one up which surprised him. He usually was up before anyone, unfortunately jet lag must have been taking effect. "Hiei," Kristen poked her head into the room after quickly knocking. "We need to get going. You have to register for school."  
  
"Hn. I'll be down in minute." Hiei grunted not happy with his bubbly room mate. Grudgingly he quickly got ready for the day. He found many black clothes that were to his liking in the closet. ^Funny this smells like . . . Makai?^ Hiei quickly discarded that thought. There was no way that that could be true . . . or could it?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"I still think that Koenma sent him."  
  
"Then we will have to be carful."  
  
Kristen sighed. "Fine, have you found him yet?"  
  
"No, but . . . I just have no clue where I should be looking."  
  
"Neither do I. But maybe we could find him faster if you let me do it my way."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well I do . . ." Kristen drifted off as she wondered to the stairs that Hiei was currently descending looking royally pissed off. "Buck up Hiei, being angry at the world is the reason most can't enjoy it."  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said to the VERY happy morning person.  
  
"Well let's go. Miranda is gone, she had to work opening shift today." Kristen said not once letting her smile falter. "I think it will be easy to get you registered." She went on and on about how Hiei would most likely just be put in all her and Miranda's classes, course not all with both since there interests varied just a titch. Though the intelligence was still there.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
'Hiei Jaganshi' '17' ^What the heck should I put my birthday as?^ Hiei paused while filling out his "Personal forms." ^What in the three worlds is a birthday?^ Hiei thought on it for a second before the date October 31st, 1987 popped into his head. He wrote it down. It just mattered that he had everything.  
  
Kristen filled most of it out. Since she knew all the information and Hiei didn't. "Alright, now," the secretary said and a shrill voice of her as she focused her eyes through her butterfly shaped glasses, and brushed back a strand of silver hair that had fallen form it's bun. "What are the classes you wish to take?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"Mirada should be home in an hour. If you need anything my parents live right next door." Kristen spoke as she rushed around getting ready for work. She paused and took a breath. Then raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you will be fine?"  
  
"Hn. I don't need a babysitter." Hiei didn't like the fuss the onna was making she was only leaving him for an hour. He could handle himself; it wasn't like he was stupid enough to blow her microwave up like she had Kurama's. Of course that wasn't his fault it was that stupid oafs fault. His hair was what caused the ningen contraption to "blow a fuse," as Kurama had put it.  
  
"By Hiei!" Kristen yelled as she grabbed her coat, purse, and keys. "Be good for Miranda, do let me come home to find there is none to come to." With those finally words the over protective girl was gone.  
  
"Finally I can report the squirt so he doesn't wake me up tonight."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Silent Silver Wolf: Right, there is the last of this Chapter; don't you just love how I ended it? We I do! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well just wait for the next chapter it will be just great! Ja Ne! 


	4. Don't Disobey Miranda

Hiei growled as he dished up more sweet snow, he couldn't believe that arrogant, stupid, unintelligent, god wanna be, not to mention he was shorter than him. Said that he had done nothing!  
  
"Kristen? Hiei?" He heard Miranda call. He didn't want to deal with her. "I'm guessing Kristen went to work without locking everything." Miranda said sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see Hiei finishing the last of the sweet snow. Immediately her coat she had in her arms dropped to the floor and an anger mark appeared on her head. "You.ate..it.all?" She looked royally pissed at that thought.  
  
"What does it look like?" Hiei muttered sarcastically. That was when he noticed it. Miranda was wearing bright blue and had her hair in a ponytail. The funny part was she had a skirt and a blouse on, he nearly chocked on the ice cream in his mouth.  
  
Miranda's left eye started twitching. "It isn't enough that I have to wear hell spawn skirts and blouses at work, but now I have to come back to see MY sweet snow eaten?!?!? HN!" She humphed out and stomped out of the room. "I'm changing and if the mess you made isn't cleaned up I'll clean it up myself with your hair!!!" Was her last sentence before the sound of a door slamming was heard? Hiei looked around to see he had made a big mess, sweet snow boxes were littered around the floor everywhere. He shrugged and continued eating, not like a little ningen girl could do that to him anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kristen at Sonic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristen shuddered, she could have sworn she heard a yell coming form the direction of her apartment, but she wasn't going to start worrying that Miranda started something with Hiei. For god's sake she hoped not. She continued on her way to giving some customers their food outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Condo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei was wrong, Miranda could carry out any threat she sent at him as he was now being used as a mop on the floor to clean up the sweet snow mess he had made. Who would have thought a ningen girl could have such sharp nails? They were like claws!! Hiei put a hand on his cheek where a large scratch mark was and his head throbbed in pain, and who would of thought a ningen girl could throw him across the room in one try.  
  
Miranda was silently humming a Linkin Park tune to herself in black clothes that looked oddly like Hiei's, she was also using his hair as a mop, like she had threatened. When she had came down the stairs to see Hiei still not cleaning the mess up and eating ALL of her sweet snow she had immediately tackled him to the ground and got in a huge fight with him. The fight would have ended in a draw if she hadn't decided to show him the meaning of cat fight the hard way. She looked down at her short studded nails that seemed to get a sharp tint to them when she smirked.  
  
Hiei growled in agitation, he was going to need a long shower after this, and then he would get his revenge on Miranda for this utter embarrassment. But something bugged him, how could she have such strength to throw him across a room? And how did those short nails of hers all of a sudden get sharper than knives?  
  
Hiei had now finally decided that Miranda was not your ordinary ningen and that maybe he should report her to Koenma, because he was getting more suspicious by her by the minute, not to mention every now and then Hiei felt weird energy coming from her, it felt strained and covered, but it was there. Now he just had to think of a plan to get his revenge on her for using his head as a mop on the floor.  
  
"There all done." Miranda muttered and dropped Hiei to the floor. "Now you be a good boy and not make me do that again." She then leaped into the living room and sat down on the couch and started sharpening a katana that was one the wall. Hiei blinked in confusing and got himself up off the floor.  
  
"Hn." He muttered and went up the stairs to his room, before eh clearly shut his door he heard one thing.  
  
"Don't say my word!!!" Then he shut the door and got ready for a shower to get the mess out of his hair from the floor. An evil smirk appeared on his lips, he had just thought up the perfect revenge to get on Miranda before Kristen got home from work, and he liked the thought of blackmail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kristen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristen's work shift was finally over and she headed home, unknowingly she was going home to find absolute total chaos. 'If Cahadras has caused any trouble she will be in big trouble with me.' She thought. 'I don't want Koenma getting suspicious.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei growled as he was forced to answer the phone. "Residence of Kristen Williams and Miranda Groves, their secretary speaking." He glared at Miranda who smiled and said "Good Job!"  
  
"Umm . . . Hello I was wondering if Kristen was in the residence at the moment in time." The voice asked politely, clearly male.  
  
"I'm sorry but Kristen is currently at work. I would gladly take a message for her though." He answered politly again. Not wanting to see what else the "ningen" girl was planning for him. He was begging to think her a demon more and more . . .  
  
"Hey Hiei, who's on the phone." Kristen came through the door to the garage looking furious. But putting on 'The Happy Act' to make people think she wasn't.  
  
"Actually she just walked through the door." Hiei interrupted the person when they began to speak. "Here," he shoved the receiver at her, "it's for you."  
  
"Thank you Hiei." Kristen smiled brightly. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Kristen? This is Suuichi Monimino; we've been E-Mail correspondents for a while now you might no me as SexyRose."  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised you would call."  
  
"Well my mother is sick so we transferred her to America to be with family that has moved here."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear she's sick."  
  
"Thank you for your concern but really it isn't needed. You see my aunt doesn't have enough room in her house just yet, and I need a place to stay for a while. Then I just remembered you saying you have a spare room at the place you live. You said it would always be available if ever I'm near by and need a place to stay." Suuichi was rambling, but Kristen didn't mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Suuichi but we have a foreign exchange student staying hear. Actually he lives in Japan like you."  
  
Kristen could hear her friend smiling. "Well that is good to hear that you got your wish."  
  
"Wait I know, if you wouldn't mind that is." Kristen said suddenly. "We have a couch in the front room. It doesn't exactly give privacy when sleeping but it is a place to stay. You only said it was for a day or two right?"  
  
"Yes, are sure it would be okay, I wouldn't be bothering your cousin or anything."  
  
"No she will be glade to see you."  
  
"Arigato. I'll be right over." Kristen quickly gave him the address then hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Miranda said as soon as the receiver hit the cradle.  
  
"You know my online correspondent that I have?" Miranda only nodded. "Well he needs a place to stay for a couple days . . . So I kinda said he could stay here." Kristen said smiling. "Hope you don't mind." She than went upstairs to change before meeting her friend for the first time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Well looks like this chapter is done. And I'm sorry it took so long to update! My internet has been down on this computer so I couldn't post it. Watashi wa Gomen Nasi desu!  
  
Cahadras: Since when was Kurama in this?  
  
SSW: Since Hiei said he wanted a way out of that house.  
  
Hiei: I didn't now say that!  
  
SSW: You're right you begged!  
  
Cahadras: *watches as Hiei and SSW fight* Kill her Hiei! Come one, a right, now a left! Yes! Hey using a whip is cheating!  
  
Kurama: Well I guess this will take a while. *glances at the fight currently underway* She has good form . . .  
  
Review Please! 


	5. Hello Suuichi

Miranda sniffed the air, was that chicken that she smelled? She heard Kristen upstairs muttering something about smelling like Sonic and a few seconds later the shower was running. She grinned, perfect. Quickly she opened the bag of food her grin grew wider. It was what she thought Kristen had brought home Popcorn Chicken!  
  
Hiei was not mopping, or at least he wouldn't admit he was. That girl wasn't something to deal with. He didn't dare face Kristen's temper. He shivered at the look of pure hatred and anger that was in her eyes. It didn't scare him. It just made him uneasy.  
  
He couldn't show his demon powers, but Miranda apparently could. He was positive now she was a demon. He growled he didn't like having to be at someone's mercy, but for the job he had to at least act like a weak ningen. And he hated it.  
  
Kristen was muttering again as she trudged down stairs. Her chicken was most likely cold and she hated cold chicken. She liked it fresh, and just out of the fryer. Oh, well. It wasn't Suuichi's fault. She smiled at the thought of her friend.  
  
She would get to met him at last. After so long of just being known as FoxyVixen01 but now she could get to know him even more. Not to mention FINALLY know what he looked like.  
  
She paused when she entered the kitchen and no one was in sight. She also noticed her bag was slightly wrinkled. With speed that only she knew she had, she grabbed the bag and opened it.  
  
There was only an empty carton for popcorn chicken.  
  
Cahadras flinched when she heard Kristen shout her name. She also heard Hiei fall onto the floor probably startled out of his thoughts. Cahadras quickly made her self look busy, but nothing stopped her 'cousin' when she was mad.  
  
Just before the door opened Cahadras transformed back into her human form. The door slammed up against the wall then attempted to bounce back but was only met with Kristen's palm. "Cahadras," Kristen hissed making sure that Hiei couldn't hear. "I have told you not to eat my chicken. 'I' bring it home so that 'I' can eat it. Not so that I can go down stairs and find it gone."  
  
Hiei was pulled – no more like 'yanked' – from his mussing how to get back at Miranda, by Kristen yelling the said person's name. She stomped up the stairs, he than heard the one he was going to injure's door slam against the wall. Hiei raised an eyebrow when he felt unfamiliar Youki.  
  
There was muttering 'very' harsh muttering. Then suddenly they were yelling. He could understand now that Miranda had eaten Kristen's food and Kristen was threatening that if ever she were to do it again, Kristen would make sure she wore a bright yellow shirt with a smiley face on it.  
  
Then suddenly it stopped.  
  
Cahadras blinked. Kristen just suddenly stopped yelling. It wasn't like her to do something like that. She normally ranted and raved until her hearts content. Then Kristen was gone. Hiei poked his head out the door. "Is she done?" He asked surprise evident.  
  
Cahadras forgot herself in surprise just as Hiei had done and leaned up against the door. "I guess so." She looked up just inches above her head where Kristen's hand had been upon realizing the door was 'very' hot. Hiei followed her gaze.  
  
There was a handprint burnt into the door that hadn't been there before.  
  
Suuichi glanced up at the condo when he heard yelling. He was unsure if this action was wise. He should have just stayed in a tree somewhere and act like Hiei. His thoughts trailed to his friend who had disappeared. All Koenma would say was that he was on a mission and left it at that.  
  
Kurama didn't trust such bluntness. He decided to knock instead of ring the doorbell when the door was suddenly swung open, a smiling face greeting him. He looked at the girl her brown hair dark brow and still wet as if she had just gotten out of the shower. But he could tell that it had begun to dry as well. He made eye contact with her and suddenly felt like he was looking down into the ocean her eyes were such a clear blue sparkling with happiness, but under he could see the anger snapping.  
  
"You must be Suuichi." She said reaching her hand out. A firm handshake was given before she took his bags and invited him in.  
  
"I heard yelling, is everything alright? Your cousin isn't mad is she?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No of course not. She and I just had a disagreement that was all. But not about you I'll assure you of that." She then walked to the stairs and yelled up them "Suuichi's here, and don't try to hide, I know you can hear me." Kurama raised an eyebrow at the anger evident in her voice. Footsteps were heard as two people come down the stairs so as not to be yelled at.  
  
The eyebrow that had just lowered returned to the position it was in before when two black pants were spotted then black shirts. He then stared in shock. His gazed returned with a smirk.  
  
Kristen looked from her friend who appeared shocked to the exchange student that just put on an arrogant smirk. "Koni'chi'wa kitsune." Hiei said.  
  
"Koni'chi'wa Hiei-kun." The greeting was returned.  
  
What the two boys received was two confused looks from the two girls. Hiei almost laughed at this, Miranda seemed like the person who had never been surprised in her whole damn life. He was going to have to torment her later about it.  
  
"Suuichi?" Kristen asked in complete confusion, all anger seemed to have seeped out of her body. "Do you know Hiei?"  
  
Kurama nodded his head, but before telling them anything he knew it couldn't be the exact truth at all on how he knew his dear friend. So as soon as she asked his mind began to concoct a nice lie. He'd ask Hiei what he was doing here later.  
  
"Yes, he joined my school a little over half a year ago. We were actually quite good friends." Hiei scowled at the friend's part, but Kurama ignored it. "I remember he disappeared without a trace, not saying were he went off too and now I find him here." He stated simply giving Hiei an "I'll talk to you later," look.  
  
Hiei never lost the scowl on his face, but Kristen seemed to believe Kurama's story well enough. She clasped her hands together and beamed.  
  
"Well it's a small world after all!" She cried out cheerfully. Kurama noticed Hiei and the other girl wearing black visibly shudder at the horrifying song.  
  
"Well," Kurama began. "I told you how I know Hiei, but I still have no clue who this lady is." He purred gesturing to Miranda. A growl erupted in her throat at that action and Kurama immediately saw his mistake. "Who this young girl is." He corrected quickly. The growling immediately stopped.  
  
Kristen ignored the tension between the two and placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Oh, Suuichi this is my cousin Miranda. You, of course, heard about her and she's the one you were so worried about."  
  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Miranda." Kurama greeted with an arm outstretched.  
  
"Hn..." Was his only answer from the girl as she didn't seem to want to even touch his hands. Hiei started to growl at the use of "His word" coming out of "her mouth", but before he could react, Kristen slammed her elbow into Miranda's side.  
  
Immediately her hand shot out and shook Kurama's. "Like wise." She muttered. Kurama could have chuckled just then. No matter how hard Kristen tried, he could tell Miranda was not the kind of person that would be "happy" to have any kind of visitors.  
  
"Well Kristen." Miranda seemingly muttered out in a cold voice. "You can take care of Suuichi's things while I take care of Hiei here." Kurama's eyes widened in confusion at this and he noticed Hiei's go up as well a fraction of an inch. Before either of them could react, Miranda had grabbed Hiei by his shirt collar, flung him over her shoulder, and began to drag him up the stairs.  
  
"He needs to finish cleaning for me." Kurama and Kristen heard her finish as she went up and they could still hear Hiei cursing the girl and struggling to get free of her grip. "Time for you to clean the bathroom Hiei dear, and you better NOT make it dirtier." She made her voice sound sterner around the last part although Kurama was more into thinking about why Hiei was struggling to get out of her grasp instead of just getting out of it and starting an argument, a fight, or maybe kill her. He didn't know Hiei would have to struggle on a human girl.  
  
Kristen for one was confused at the "Dear" part. She knew it had to be sarcastic; Miranda would never call any one "Dear" unless she was being sarcastic, but she didn't hear any sarcastic tone in her voice. "Weird . . ." She breathed out with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Kurama looked at her out of the corner of his eye since he heard her mutter something out. "Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
Kristen immediately put on a happy face and looked over at him. "Oh, it's nothing! Let me take your bags and I'll find a place for them and show you were you will be sleeping!" Before he could reject, she had grabbed his suitcase and was leading him up the stairs.  
  
Well, he guessed he could just humor her for a bit since he could tell by the noise of people yelling at each other that were coming from Hiei and Miranda were probably going to take a while. He'd get himself situated and more acquainted with Kristen before interrogating Hiei about all this.  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Sorry it took so long to update, glares at Cahadras who is currently tied up in warded rope and held against her will in a chair Someone wouldn't do her part of the story.  
  
Cahadras: Well I finished it! Can I be released now? is poked by a curious Kuwabara You bakayarou! attempts to attack Kuwabara only to fall on the floor whilst Kuwabara and Hiei laugh their ass's off  
  
SSW: is quietly chuckling to herself as she watched Kuwabara and Hiei begin to poke Cahadras mercilessly I shouldn't have given them so much sugar . . .  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
